freespeechfandomcom-20200214-history
Objective Systems Integrators
Objective Systems Integrators (OSI), a wholly-owned subsidiary of Sobha Renaissance Information Technology (SRIT) develops and maintains NETeXPERT®''' a software framework for Operational Support Systems (OSS) solutions. OSI is headquartered in Roseville, California and has offices in the United States, India, Europe and Asia Pacific. History Founded in 1989, Objective Systems Integrators (OSI) provided software for network integration and service management by enabling the object oriented modeling and integration of complex networks and business processes. OSI's NETeXPERT®''' product leveraged a flexible rule-language and object model based upon expert system technology to help automate the Network Operations Center. During the period of 1995-2001, OSI was traded on NASDAQ as OSII. OSI introduces the MASTER series of products to the market aligned around key technology areas such as fixed line networks, SONET/SDH network, and wireless networks. In 1997 OSI reached its 100th world-wide Communications Service Provider (CSP) customer base. 1998-2001, OSI’s NETeXPERT®''' Virtual Service Management (VSM), and Virtual Process Management (VPM) frameworks leverage the UMA (Unified Management Architecture). OSI introduces several new applications in key Communications Service Provider functional areas namely Fault management, Performance Management, Configuration Management, and Accounting Management. Solutions are introduced to accelerate time to value for wireless, wireline, and the Internet Protocol Suite of services. 2001-2007, OSI is acquired by Agilent Technologies to help integrate Test and Measurement into the OSS market. NetExpert integrated Test & Measurement probe solutions to provide overarching Service Management integration. OSI was under Agilent's OSS Division (Assurance Services Division) as a NETeXPERT®''' Business Unit. Agilent acquired OSI in January 2001 for approximately $665 million. Agilent subsequently built an OSS business around this and other technology, but decided in 2007 to exit this market segment and focus on its test and measurement and life sciences businesses. [http://telephonyonline.com/software/finance/agilent_osi_srit_041807/ "Agilent acquired OSI" in Telephony], McElligott, April 18, 2007. NETeXPERT®''' Business Unit was acquired by SRIT in July 2007. Objective Systems Integrators (OSI), a wholly owned subsidiary of Sobha Renaissance Information Technology (SRIT), forms the basis for "SRIT in Telecom", to create a converged OSS/BSS suite targeted at the converged Service Providers. SRIT is based in Bangalore, India. It is a global IT solutions company that focuses on application software development services in what it calls a hybrid onsite-offshore development model. It services Fortune 500 enterprise companies as well as the healthcare and telecom industries. SRIT is one of a growing number of companies from India acquiring telecom software vendors in the U.S. and elsewhere.[http://telephonyonline.com/software/finance/agilent_osi_srit_041807/ "SRIT" in Telephony], McElligott, April 18, 2007. February 2008, Longview Software and OSI sign an Asset Purchase Agreement for OSI to acquire Longview intellectual property, products and technology. Longview software is a maker of off-the-shelf tools and custom applications that add value to many Operational Support System (OSS) and Business Support System (BSS) frameworks in the telecommunications industry.[http://noc.osi.com/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=263&Itemid=2 "Longview Software and OSI" in NETeXPERT Online Community], Custeau, February, 29 2008. External links * Objective Systems Integrators * [http://noc.osi.com NETeXPERT®''' Online Community] * Longview Software * OSI Technical Assistance Center * SRIT (Parent Company) Reference Books Plunkett, J (1996). "Plunkett's Infotech Industry Almanac" - Page 75 Google Books Minoli, D, Golway, T, and Smith, N (1996) "Planning and Managing ATM Networks" - Google Books Prentice Hall PTR. Terplan, K (1998). "Telecom Operations Management Solutions with NetExpert'®'" Amazon, Google Books CRC Press LLC Terplan, K (1999). "Web-Based Systems & Network Management" - Page 185 Google Books Terplan, K (1999). "Applications for Distributed Systems and Network Management" - Page 101 Google Books Van Nostrand Reinhold Notes See also Agilent Technologies. (2008, April 30). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 00:08, May 14, 2008, from http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Agilent_Technologies Sobha Renaissance Information Technology. (2008, April 27). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 00:09, May 14, 2008, from http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sobha_Renaissance_Information_Technology Operations support systems. (2008, May 12). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 00:10, May 14, 2008, from http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Operations_support_systems Communications Service Provider. (2008, April 25). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 00:27, May 14, 2008, from http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Communications_Service_Provider Service management. (2008, May 14). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 01:01, May 14, 2008, from http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Service_management Expert system. (2008, May 9). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 01:11, May 14, 2008, from http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Expert_system Category:telecommunications Category:telecommunications terms Category:Telecommunications systems Category:Software companies of the United States